magicofandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Ritual Competition
The Final Ritual Competition (最終的な儀式競争 saishuuteki na gishiki kyousou) is the thirty-fifth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synposis The king tells the final contestants that they are final heading into the final ritual. He also tells them that the couple that survives to the end will be the champions. The king then asks if they have their wedding rings. One of the announcers summons a castle. The king then says that the final ritual will that plae in the castle. He then says its the Ritual of ring battle, grab the wedding ring. The finalist are revealed to be Shion and Emma, Alice and Tomp, Juubee and Ayame, Latvia and Lizka, Podrov and Yulia, and Joshua and Rosetta. The audiance cheers in excitement. Anise says that a battle for ther ring is the most dangerous for them. Emma asks what would happen and Shion replies that the seal will be undone and the Echidna will begin to awaken. Shion then thinks that they don't words for conveying their feelings because they will win. Joshua then comments about his determined face, but futher says that Emma will be bringing them down with her big boobs. Emma asks him what's wrong with having big boobs and tells him that they will win further calling him JoJo. Emma feels happy that she was able to reply back to Joshua for his insult but Joshua wonders what is a JoJo. Shion and Joshua talk causing both of them to become enraged and warn each other that they will get serious now. In the audiance Ain meets up with Caph. Caph asks her why she is their, since she doesn't like crowded places. Ain asks if the lapdog of Sephirot (Caph) was on a field trip, but he replies that its work. He says that he has to watch over the Echidna and asks if she is interested in it. Ain says she may be while telling that she is at work too. Ain tells him that she is working on a forbidden ritual for a hefty reward while drooling. She also says that her client is a current material. Caph asks if it is a couple in the contest, buy she doesn't reply. They contestants then enter the castle where they are each sent to a different a places inside the castle. The announcer yells that they can have a direct confrontation or lay traps. Joshua, Rosetta, Alice and Tomp were all sent to the same place. Alice says that it is bad luck for them. Alice becomes enrages and activates her magic, thus transforming into a dog like beast. Tomp tries to calm her down saying that they are trying to win to get his parents appoval. Alice grabs him for blabbering. Joshua wonders that Faust will try to get in the way and whether he is inside Tomp or not. Joshua then goes on to taunt Alice by calling her a puppy and saying she looks better in this form. Shion gives Emma Kran 'the glove of magical hound' to guard the ring. As the glove activates, it turns into a dog and starts licking Emma. Shion then tries to stop him and gets bitten. Juubee and Ayame appear from the shadows and requests a challenge. Ayame looks at a charm and thinks about her clan and that they have to win no matter what happens. Shion says the he is grateful to get his hands on four rings at the start only, confusing Juubee. Yulia notices that they were spotted. Shion activate his Broom magic surpising Yulia and Juubee. Shion tells them to come all at once, cause he is all fired up.